


Arranged Marriage x2

by LadyMakoto5



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Princes & Princesses, Spies, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMakoto5/pseuds/LadyMakoto5
Summary: Once upon a time, there were four kingdoms. With the death of its Princess, the Northern Kingdom dissolved, becoming neutral territory. Prince Endymion dreads his upcoming vows to Princess Beryl, while everyone dreads the day Prince Diamond rises to power with his bride. A bride who suspiciously looks like the dead Princess.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't going to post anymore wips until I finished the ones I've already started, but here we are. A double arranged marriage AU. I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Prologue - The Past**

Once upon a time there were four kingdoms.

The Northern Kingdom, ruled by Queen Selene. She was a fair and just ruler, always making time for the citizens whenever they requested to see her. Anyone caught breaking the rules was punished, but never by death and rarely by banishment. No one went without. Everyone had a place to live, food to eat, medical care, and proper schooling. Bartering for goods and services was acceptable. She was loved by all.

The Eastern Kingdom, ruled by Queen Gaia and King Apollo. Much like Queen Selene, they ruled fair and just. They encouraged pursuits of art, music, poetry, archery, and many other things. People were free to be whoever they wanted as long as it was within the law. While most did not go without, there were a few villages in the kingdom that struggled.

The Southern Kingdom, ruled by Queen Metallia and King Midas. They were greedy rulers, looking for any excuse to fine the citizens. If someone didn't show enough respect, they were fined. If someone let their land get overgrown, even if it was because of poor health preventing them from tending the land, they were fined. If the Queen decided she no longer liked a certain type of flower, they fined those with that flower in their gardens. They never gave warnings. The people despised their rulers. They despised having to choose between food and medical care. Some citizens fled to the Northern Kingdom.

The Western Kingdom, ruled by Queen Eros and King Deimos. Despite his name, King Deimos and his Queen were fair and just rulers. They modeled their kingdom after that of the North and East. Their citizens loved them, but the citizens feared the day their young son would rule the land. The young prince was the definition of terror. While most citizens did not go without, they feared when the young Prince rises to power, half of the kingdom would become destitute if not killed. Many were prepared to flee to the North and to the East.

All four kingdoms had a child.

Princess Serenity of the North.

Prince Endymion of the East.

Princess Beryl of the South.

Prince Diamond of the West.

However, at age 7, Princess Serenity died.

Five years after the death of Princess Serenity, Queen Selene stood before Queen Gaia and King Apollo. "Why? Why are you doing this? You know how greedy the Southern Kingdom is! They'll bankrupt your citizens-"

Queen Gaia said. "Prince Endymion will not allow such a thing to happen. Princess Beryl is not like her mother. They will not rule like her parents have."

Queen Selene looked at the King. "Do you believe that? What have they promised you?"

King Apollo said. "Combining the kingdoms means our armies will be combined. We must work together to defeat the Western kingdom when Prince Diamond comes into power. Do you not know how ruthless he will be? He doesn't have power now, and he's already terrorizing people. He may flash a lovely smile and charm his way around, but as soon as he gets what he wants, he will rip people apart."

Queen Selene clenched her fists. "And if he doesn't get what he wants, he rips people apart. Of course I know how he is. He's why my daughter died."

Queen Gaia said. "I know losing her still hurts, but Prince Diamond had nothing to do with it. Maybe you want to blame him because that's the elementary thing to do. Maybe it's because her body was never found. Regardless of what you wish to believe, we're going through with the merge. Prince Endymion and Princess Beryl will be wed and our kingdoms will become one."

Queen Selene shook her head. "Had I known you'd do this, I would have never dissolved my kingdom and handed it over to you. I understand I am Queen only in title, but I ask you to continue to keep what was my kingdom as neutral ground. Do not let the Western kingdom conquer it."

King Apollo said. "Fret not. They are only 13. They will wed in eight years' time, when they are 21. Until then, we will keep the land neutral and protected. Once Prince Endymion and Princess Beryl rise to power, you will need to speak to them about the matter."

* * *

Prince Diamond was glad he befriended Jadeite. The boy didn't know when to shut his mouth and let a location of a secret passage slip. As Queen Selene left without another word, he quietly made his way back through the passage. Why did Queen Selene blame him for her child's death? He loved Serenity, he would never hurt her. Besides, how could she be so sure who was behind it if a body was never recovered?

He froze, eyes widening. Unless the Princess didn't die. Queen Selene hadn't wanted him near the princess. Did she fake her death to hide her? Smirking, he would find the princess and make her his. However, Queen Selene posed a problem. While her kingdom no longer existed, she could raise an army. People adored her, and if she asked them to rise up, no one would hesitate. Hell, he was certain people would sell their souls if she asked them to. While it might be beneficial to keep an eye on the former Queen in hopes of her leading him to the princess, he couldn't risk it. Prince Diamond could not take the chance of the former Queen disappearing during the night with the princess. She had to be dealt with as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present day—6 months until wedding day**

**Usagi**

Over the years, Jadeite continually proved to be useful. Little did he know, he was giving away Princess Beryl's plans to her enemy. Of course, Jadeite thought Prince Diamond was lending an ear to someone who didn't have anyone else to talk to. No one else would hear of him complaining about Princess Beryl marrying Prince Endymion. No one else would hear of him expressing his love for the Southern Princess. Prince Diamond let the boy talk, giving him the shoulder to lean on while getting what information he could.

He despised the Princess. For whatever reason, she thought of him as her rival, always trying to one up him. There was not a competition between them, but if she wanted one, he'd give her one. One that she couldn't possibly win. He knew she was listening in on his conversation with Jadeite. She would certainly be curious as to why he was meeting with one of the shitennou right before their royal balls were to begin. They were being held at the same time to reduce interference. Beryl didn't want Diamond showing up at her ball, and Diamond didn't want Beryl showing up at his.

Setting his glass down, Prince Diamond said. "Surely, Princess Beryl is not so blind that she believes Prince Endymion loves her. A shame, really. If he does not love her, he'll never give her an heir."

Jadeite said. "No, she isn't blind, but Prince Endymion will produce an heir. It is his duty."

Prince Diamond snorted. "Duty? No, if he does not love her, he will not sleep with her. The man follows his heart and abides by these things called morals." He leaned forward. "Or were the stories you told me of him avoiding her just that, stories?"

Jadeite shook his head. "I told you the truth, but-"

Prince Diamond leaned back. "But nothing. He will not give her an heir. If she wants one, she must turn to another man and wouldn't that be scandalous. I doubt she'll risk getting caught so without an heir she will be. I; however, intend to be expecting an heir within a year of marrying."

Jadeite asked. "How can you know for certain?"

He shrugged. "I don't, but it won't be for a lack of trying." He smirked as he took a sip of his drink.

Jadeite sighed. "I will gladly give her an heir if she so desires."

Prince Diamond managed to not choke. This boy… he loved Beryl that much? Setting the glass down, he said. "Really? You're willing to give her an heir and let her pass it off as his?" Jadeite nodded and Prince Diamond asked. "Why don't you tell her?"

Jadeite shook his head. "I cannot. She chose Prince Endymion and I will respect that."

Prince Diamond nodded. "I see. Well, I must be off. We have royal balls to prepare for. It was nice chatting with you as always. See you again."

They went their separate ways and as Prince Diamond sat in the carriage on the way back to his palace; he frowned. He had not expected Jadeite to offer to give Beryl an heir. Now Beryl knows someone will let her pass his baby off as Endymion's. Knowing Beryl, she'd probably go to him before the wedding. Though, it couldn't be too far before or she won't be able to claim she got pregnant on their wedding night. Smirking, he thought of a plan and worked out the details. When the carriage arrived at the front of the palace, Prince Diamond went straight to the infirmary.

It was one of the few days there were no patients, and it was only the physician and his assistant there. Their blood ran cold when he spoke. "I have a friend in need of a vasectomy."

The medic bowed. "Yes, Prince. Any other details I should know about?"

Prince Diamond said. "The operation needs to be discreet. I'll have a guard bring him to neutral territory for the surgery."

The medic looked up in shock. "Neutral territory? You mean the person is of another kingdom?"

Prince Diamond glared. "Is that a problem? If it's a problem, I can always do it myself." He pushed his cape out of the way as he placed a hand on his hip, revealing the dagger.

Remembering the first patient he refused to perform the surgery on, the medic shook his head. "No. It isn't a problem. I'll perform the surgery."

Prince Diamond smiled as he clasped his hands together, the cape concealing the dagger once more. "Excellent. You will dine with me tomorrow at noon. Be sure to have everything you need with you. I will give you the details regarding the patient, then a guard will escort you and your assistant to the location. You will have plenty of time to prepare to preform the operation once night falls. Now, I have a royal ball to attend and a bride to choose." Leaving the infirmary, he headed to the ballroom.

* * *

Naru and Usagi looked around in wonder. The ballroom was massive; everyone wore their best, and the buffet was never ending. Naru wore a knee-length orange rust-colored fitted sleeveless gown with a navy blue bow in her hair and navy blue flats. Usagi wore a floor length pink-colored dress with cap sleeves, a flowy skirt, a cream-colored belt, cream-colored teardrop earrings accented with pink gems, and cream-colored heels.

Naru and Usagi thought a royal ball would be a stuffy event, but they genuinely had fun. A tall man with sandy hair bowed, saying it was a pleasure dancing with her. Usagi bowed. "Same. It was a pleasure to dance with you." The man looked up and quickly scurried away. Usagi turned around as Prince Diamond held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Usagi nodded as she took his hand. If the rumors were true, she would be killed if she refused. However, as they danced, and the evening wore on, she found herself falling for him.

He led her onto a secluded balcony. "Miss Usagi, I must choose a bride, but I do not wish to force anyone to marry me. I've heard the rumors. It pains me to think people believe them. Ah, this lily, it suits you." He picked a lily from the vase, handing it to her. Prince Diamond sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… do you want to be my bride?" Usagi was speechless. Prince Diamond wanted her? He took her hands and said. "I hope you say yes and in time you will see the rumors are false. However, should you say no, I understand."

Usagi nodded. "Yes. I'll be your bride. If the rumors were true, you would not have been so concerned about my feelings."

Prince Diamond smiled. "It makes me so happy to hear you say that. However, I ask you to stay in the palace tonight. Do not worry. My intentions are honorable. You will have your own room."

Usagi shook her head. "My friend will worry."

Prince Diamond said. "We will announce our engagement to the crowd tonight, and I will make an official public announcement on the front balcony tomorrow. There is no need for your friend to worry." He held out his hand. "Come, let us make the announcement so everyone can go home. I'm certain people are getting tired of waiting." She put her hand in his and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. "But first, may I kiss you?"

Usagi nodded. She melted into his kiss as held her tighter.

* * *

Down below in the garden, a maid glared up at them, gripping the shears in her hands. Oh, how she wished she could beat him with them! There was no doubt in her mind he had intentionally set the wedding date for when he did. She quickly left before being spotted. It was a week before her contact was back in the palace, and then she'd find out what to do now that Plan A was out of the question. It was time for Plan B... whatever that was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Endymion**

Princess Beryl sighed as she leaned against her closed bedroom door. While she loved the attention, she was glad the night was over. She hated the dress and couldn't wait to change out of it. It was a deep purple floor length princess style dress with black trim and cap sleeves. Her heels were black, with a kitten heel and a purple bow on the toes. Her earrings were a mix of black and purple stones. She wore it because it would have been frowned upon if she began making demands now. Her first demand could not be refusing to wear what her soon to be mother-in-law suggested.

Changing into something else, Beryl paced the floor. She clenched her fists as she thought about Prince Diamonds words. What angered her even more was the fact he was right. Prince Endymion would not give her an heir. If she wanted one, she would have to seek another man. It had surprised her when Jadeite offered to give her one.

Knowing him, he would never approach her. He even told Prince Diamond he was not going to out of respect for her decision to marry Prince Endymion. If Jadeite ever got the courage to approach her, Prince Diamond would probably talk him out of it. She did not like how those two were spending so much time together. Exactly how much had Jadeite told him? She turned around when someone knocked on the door. She knew she needed to speak to Jadeite before Prince Diamond talked him out of it. Opening the door, she smiled. "Jadeite."

He bowed. "You asked for me?"

Princess Beryl stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Yes, the reason I asked you to come here is that we need to discuss things." A confused look crossed his face. Gesturing down the hall, she said. "Come, let us speak somewhere more private. It would not do for someone to see a gentleman enter or exit a newly engaged princess' bedroom so late at night."

Jadeite followed, matching her brisk pace. "Yes, that will cause rumors, and I do not wish to make a scene. However, is this not something that can wait until morning? Why did you ask me to come at this time of night?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Tomorrow the announcement to the public will be made and I expect to be quite busy. As for why I asked for you to come here at this hour, you will soon find out. Here, this room will do."

Jadeite looked around. They had walked quite the distance and down a couple of halls in a short amount of time. Stepping inside the room, he asked. "What do you wish to speak to me about?"

Princess Beryl shut the door behind her and locked it. "It's about your offer." Once again, confusion crossed his face. She tilted her head slightly. "I overheard your conversation with Prince Diamond earlier today."

His eyes widened. "I- Princess Beryl- I'm sorry. Please forgive me for my behavior. I-"

She placed a finger on his lips. "You're willing to pass the child off as his. Are you certain?" Jadeite was speechless as she trailed her finger down his chest. "I am no fool. I know your Prince does not love me. The marriage is merely a means to merge the two kingdoms with least amount of resistance." She sighed. "If I do not give him an heir, eventually the kingdoms will split in two. It will most likely be by some rebel group, and the split will be violent. I cannot bear to see that happen. Tell me you weren't lying when you said you will give me a child."

Jadeite nodded. "I was being truthful, but tonight-"

Princess Beryl said. "It's too soon to try. Tonight, I want to see what you've got. Allow me please you." Jadeite nodded, speechless as his Princess smiled. He gulped as she let her robe fall open. Her robe was quite modest and appropriate for a chat. What she wore under that was not appropriate for anyone who wasn't a lover.

* * *

Motoki elbowed Prince Endymion, gesturing to the hall on their right. "Want to say goodnight to your Princess?"

Prince Endymion glared. "No. I have no intention of visiting her at night."

Motoki grinned. "You know I'm picking on you."

Prince Endymion continued to glare. "When it comes to her, don't."

Motoki nodded. "Okay, I'll stop." Sighing, he said. "The announcement tonight was almost like a wedding. Jadeite escorting Beryl from one hall and Kunzite escorting you from the opposite side. I wonder why she wanted to change the official announcement to tomorrow evening?"

Prince Endymion sighed. "Waiting to see what Prince Diamond does. He's supposedly choosing his bride tonight and will make his announcement first thing tomorrow. However, our engagement announcement to the public will still be in the morning. There is not enough time to notify the public of the change from morning announcement to evening. Many people will be angry after traveling here only to learn they have to wait several hours."

Motoki said. "With the announcement in the morning, you'll be free the rest of the day since the official visits to the people won't start until next week." Prince Endymion nodded, and they continued walking in silence.

_"AHHH!"_

They stopped walking. Motoki whispered. "That came from the hall on the left, but aren't those rooms supposed to be empty?"

Prince Endymion nodded, whispering back. "They are." The mysterious man cried out again. "If it's an attack, I want you to alert Kunzite." Motoki nodded and silently followed Prince Endymion into the hallway. The cries got louder and soon it became obvious what activity the man was up to. "It's coming from the room on the left. It seems a couple of guests stayed longer than they should have. I'll post a guard outside this door to escort them off the premises the moment they leave the room. There will be another one outside the window in case they leave that way."

Motoki nodded. "I'll stay until the guard arrives." Prince Endymion nodded, taking a step away from the room.

" _Please."_

They looked at each other wide eyed, simultaneously whispering. "Jadeite!?" Motoki whispered. "I guess a guard isn't necessary, but a chat is in order."

Now facing the door again, Prince Endymion nodded. "He knows not to bring guests into the palace, especially after such an important event with an even bigger event tomorrow. I will still post guards at the door and window. We need to know who she is and if she's working for Prince Diamond."

" _Are you really willing to give me an heir?"_

Stumbling backwards, Prince Endymion and Motoki stared at the door in disbelief. Surely, they did not hear correctly. It could not be her.

" _Yes. I am willing to do so and pass the child off as Prince Endymion's."_

Prince Endymion continued stumbling backwards in disbelief, and if he hadn't grabbed his arm, Motoki was certain Prince Endymion would have fallen to the floor. Quickly ushering him out of the hall and away from whatever was going on in that room, Motoki continued to hold Prince Endymion's arm while they hurried to their original destination.

* * *

Kunzite looked up from his desk when Motoki and the Prince entered. After locking the door behind them, Motoki guided Prince Endymion to a chair. Prince Endymion sat down, still in shock at what they heard. The state their Prince was in worried him. Kunzite asked. "Prince, are you alright? What has happened?" Kunzite looked at him then to Motoki for an answer.

Motoki shook his head. "You asked me to find out what Princess Beryl was up to after she whispered in Jadeite's ear right before he escorted her to the front of the crowd for the engagement announcement." Kunzite nodded and listened as Motoki explained what happened and was fuming by the time he finished.

Standing, Kunzite said. "I will have a word with him."

Prince Endymion shook his head. "No. We do nothing right now. Beryl will not risk getting pregnant before the wedding day."

Kunzite said. "She could start a few days or even a couple of weeks before and no one would know. We need to address this now."

Prince Endymion said. "It's six months until we're supposed to be wed. She definitely won't risk it in the next three months. After that, I'm not sure. For now, let's keep an eye on them for the next two months. That will give us time to figure out how to handle this and-"

Kunzite said. "If anyone finds out about their affair, what do you think will happen? I reiterate myself, we need to address this now. Physicians do not have the ability to find out who the real father is. Medicine is not that advanced yet."

Motoki spoke. "Letting the affair happen might be the best thing..." The glare Kunzite gave him sent chills down his spine. "…Princess Beryl is quite cunning. If she is determined to have a child and pass it off as Endymion's, nothing will stop her from choosing another man if Jadeite becomes out of reach. Her affair being with Jadeite makes it easier for us to keep an eye on them."

Kunzite nodded. "You have a point." Sighing, he said. "Prince, if you wish to wait, then I will refrain from confronting him. Two months. In two months, we gather and discuss everything we've uncovered unless something urgent occurs." They nodded and Prince Endymion ran a hand through his hair. What the hell does Jadeite think he's doing?


End file.
